The present invention relates generally to fluid couplers, and more particularly to lever actuated couplers for releasably connecting high pressure large diameter conduits when either or both conduits are pressurized.
Prior art couplers for this purpose include a valved body on one of the conduits and a valved nipple on the other conduit. When the body and nipple are disconnected, the valve in each is closed to prevent loss of fluid from the conduits. When the nipple is connected to the body, it is necessary to open the valves. For this purpose, a handle or lever is usually provided on the body, and rotation of the lever effects relative movement between a valve assembly and the body to open both of the valves. When the pressures in the conduits are high and the diameters of the conduits are large (that is, pressures in excess of 1,000 pounds per square inch and conduits having an inside diameter of one-half inch or larger), the force required to effect the relative movement between the valve assembly and the body can be so large that manual actuation of the valve is not possible or practical.
Prior art lever actuated couplings which include a valved body and a valved nipple are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,591; 4,009,729, 3,710,823; and 4,074,698. A prior art coupler having a valved body and a valved nipple in which the valves are opened by the application of fluid pressure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,221.